1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates pesticide applicators, and particularly to a system for the delivery of insecticide to an insect-infested tree trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insects, such as red palm weevils (Rhynchophorus ferrugineus), are the cause of considerable destruction of natural resources, primarily through infestation of trees and plants. When red palm weevils initially infest a tree, the insects dig tunnels into the tree trunk, burrowing into the soft, central portion of the trunk. Once the central portion of the trunk is reached, the insects and their larvae begin ingesting the trunk from the inside, eventually leaving a mostly hollow tree trunk, thus killing the tree.
Superficial spraying of pesticide (i.e., spraying pesticide from a hose or bottle onto the outer face of the tree from a safe distance) is not particularly effective, as the insect larvae and eggs are typically buried deep within the tree trunk. Thus, it is necessary to provide a delivery system that causes the pesticide to penetrate deeply within the central portion of the trunk of the tree. Further, such conventional spraying represents an environmental hazard, in that atomized insecticide may travel to surrounding areas via the wind, and liquid insecticide will seep into the soil surrounding the tree. Many pesticides are also toxic to humans and other animals, thus making it desirable to only apply insecticide directly to the tree and not into the surrounding environment.
Thus, a system for delivery of insecticide solving the aforementioned problems is desired.